united_peoples_collectiveitmejp_rollplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Communist Front
The Communist Front, also known as the CF, is a sub-faction of the UPC mainly composed of Marxists (although it is open to members of other socialist schools of thought). It organizes through small and fairly independent combat-cells and advocates for direct action against the noble houses through the use of guerrilla tactics and other violent means. They are suspicious of the more moderate branches of the UPC and mostly try to avoid engaging directly with them. Aside from engaging with Guerrilla tactics they also try integrating themselves with planetary worker's movements and radicalizing the masses. Backround It is rumored that some of the founding members of the Communist Front were former militiamen in service to the noble houses, those who lost their jobs to military grade synths and were forced to find new ways to survive (which would actually explain the CF's somewhat familiarity with combat tactics). The loss of their previous status and jobs led many people to become disillusioned by what they saw as an unfair caste system, and led to a growth in the radicalization of many formerly loyal citizens. Despite these rumors, the front maintains a positive outlook on synthetic humans, which is mostly due to the fact that CF combat-cells have been in operations alongside the Anti-Imperial Synth Company and therefore have seen the value of their synthetic comrades on the actual field. Most of CF activity is focused on preparing an urban guerrilla and sabotage operations against the noble houses. The Front was originally formed by people dissatisfied by the more moderate proposals of other UPC sub-factions and, as o this moment, has been dedicating itself into the tasks of building a reliable base of supporters and recruits in worker`s movements all the while trying to engage in semi-regular sabotage activities. The CF is in good standing with the The Impossibilist Union of Worker Collectives (IUWC) and supports their goals, meanwhile preferring to maintain it's own autonomy due to some minor ideological divergences and also in order to retain the semi-militarized style necessary for the guerrilla operations . With that said, they fully support Rosa Jacoby's candidacy to the UPC council. The CF is also somewhat close to other sub-factions such as the AISC, the AWU(RF) and the Democratic-Revolutionary Front. Organization The CF cells are semi-autonomous and fairly independent guerrilla units. Each one is composed of an elected commander/comandante, a political commissar and a cadre of organized fighters who are commonly referred to as operators. They are expected to act autonomously and in accordance with the Fronts political tenets. Cells are meant to offer aid and protection to any UPC member in their designated region, disrupt the noble/corporate interests (by sabotaging military targets as well as technical ones) and instigate the masses into radical action whenever possible. They are known for avoiding open conflict scenarios due to their usually small numbers and prefer to operate through hit and run engagements or raids. All cell members are seen as equals and most of the general decisions are made in assemblies (through debates or voting), whenever the cell is facing dire circumstances that demand quicker decisions, as well as in regular combat scenarios, operators are expected to obey the cell's commander (or the political commissar should the commander not be present). Political Commissars are expected to maintain the day-to-day discipline in the unit, boost the fighter's morale and organize political activities. Induction into a CF cell includes not only a training regime meant to turn workers and peasants into capable fighters, but also involves political and ideological teachings (which are meant to be continued even after the individual's formal induction in to the cell). Among many other classics, such as ``''The Urban Guerrilla's guide to warfare``, Karl Engels's ``''The Great Divide: An analysis of class systems today`` is known to be a part of the mandatory reading list. All CF commanders are of equal authority in the sub-faction`s hierarchy, as well as all political commissars. General assemblies are made semi-annually in which CF Commanders gather together in order to exchange information and tactics, discuss the political situation faced by the sector, political theory, and establish the Front's general directives until the following assembly. Most cells try to maintain regular contact with each other along with other branches and sub-factions of the UPC, but there have been some cases of groups ``going dark`` for prolonged periods of time. General CF Directives * All cells are meant to integrate themselves and support local worker's movements, our aim is to assist the masses and radicalize them for the upcoming revolution. The radicalization of workers means introducing them to marxist literature, philosophy and promoting all actions that serve to unite the oppressed people's of the sector against the noble houses and corporate sector. * All cells are expected to engage in as many acts of sabotage against key enemy targets as possible, without compromising the cell's security and operational capabilities, we are to remain hidden until the right time comes. * CF cells are to offer any possible aid and protection to UPC members operating in their sections as well as making that same offer to key-figures in local worker's movements. * Prisoners are to be treated fairly, defectors from noble houses/corporate sector not only provide extra manpower to the UPC but they also serve as a propaganda tool in order to show the righteousness of our cause and demoralize the enemy. With that said, key enemy figures (such as high-ranking noble/corporate) must be subjected to public popular tribunals as soon as possible and be judged by those they have exploited. * Collateral damage is to be avoided at all costs, violence is a necessary tool against the enemy but we should take caution not to exceed ourselves in our struggle. We wish to instill hope in the people's hearts and the enemy will use every opportunity to brand the UPC as a terrorist organization. * Cells are expected to act in accordance with the precepts from Charles Marighella's ''The Urban Guerrilla's guide to warfare '' Notable Members * Comandante Kadan * Comandante Abel Guerrero